The Golden Age
by OverlordFelix
Summary: Delsin Rowe has exposed Augustine and her operations with D.U.P to the world. With the D.U.P's failing grasp on the worlds Conduits, will Delsin be able to bring about the change needed to create peace between Conduits and Normals, or will anarchy abound after he releases those trapped in Curden Cay? Contains much Delsin x Fetch, also develops Bro-ness between Delsin and Eugene.
1. Chapter One: Basking in Glory

**Chapter One:**

**Basking In Glory**

* * *

**A/N: This is a fic set after the Good Karma/Canon ending exploring the creation of the new age, the development of Delsin's relationships with his new conduit pal's, in particular his romantic relationship with Fetch. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Good evening, America. I'm here with Delsin Rowe, better known as 'the Bannerman' or the 'Hero of Seattle', who yesterday with the help of two other Bio-Terrorists brought down the DUP. Good evening Mister Rowe."

"What's up? And please, call me Delsin."

"Alright, Delsin. So last night you defeated Brooke Augustine, Head of the DUP, and exposed her work at Curden Cay for what it really was. This could mean a chance for a golden age of peace between Bio-Terrorists and normal people. What's your next move?"

"Well, for starters, eliminate the use of the word Bio-Terrorist, we're conduits, man, The Doop's invented that slur to make people afraid of us. But the second I walk out this studio door I'm headed back to my tribe at Salmon Bay to pull the concrete daggers out of their bones that were put there by Augustine. Then I'm gonna go storm the castle, take on Curden Cay and free every Conduit trapped there. After that, I dunno, I haven't thought that far, we'll have to see."

"Well. You seem like a man on a mission, Delsin, we better let you get right to it. That was Delsin Rowe, America, and this is Mark Nutt MN Network, signing off."

* * *

Delsin closed the door to the Longhouse, smiling softly to himself while feeling like his limbs were made of lead. Even with a conduit's endurance, removing the individual shards out of peoples bodies was tiring. He stumbled over to the ledge over looking the bay and flopped down, head in hands and feet dangling over the edge.

"You know, you should really call a girl when your planning a raid on the worlds highest security prison."

Delsin nearly fell off the ledge in surprise, and two small hands grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy there, Smokes, I know I'm easy to fall for, but just not of a cliff, okay?"

"You're the boss, Laser Girl." He grinned up at the pink-haired conduit.

"So, you fix 'em all up?" She asked, nodding at the Longhouse.

"Yeah, they should all be back on their feet in no time." He said, still smiling.

"So, when are we gonna storm the castle?"

"We?"

"Yeah, what you think I'm gonna let you do this alone? You don't need an even bigger ego."

"Ouch, right in masculinity." Delsin placed a hand on his chest and pretended to look hurt while Fetch laughed.

"So anyway," She bumped her shoulder against his upper arm, "what's the plan?"

"I dunno, get 'em?" Delsin grinned down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Get 'em isn't a plan."

"Not sure, Fetch, but I still got one more thing I want to do here first, other than get the first full night's sleep I've had in a few weeks." He looked up at the vandalised County Sheriff board.

He worked on that board for hours before he was finally finished. Luckily, he was also a master of cleaning off spray paint so taking off his old work was the easiest part. He dropped the can of spray paint he was holding, and fingers numb, he ripped off the stencil. Taking a step back, he surveyed his work.

"I love you, brother," he smiled sadly at the mural he had painted for Reggie, "and I'm sure gonna miss you."

He felt something warm and soft graze his palm and he gripped onto it instinctively. Looking down, he realised his hand was intertwined with Fetch's.

"He woulda been real proud, D." She gazed at the dedication. Delsin wondered if she was thinking about her own brother. _Guess we now have another unfortunate thing in common. _

"Yeah, we did good, Light Show." He kissed her head. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but smiled a little.

"It ain't over yet, we still gotta free all the poor bastards holed up in Curden Cay."

Delsin shut his eyes felt her thumb rub circles on the back of his hand.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, cracking open an eye, "gotta clean all this up."

He squeezed her hand and let go, then moved to gather up all the stencils and empty cans. Pink flashed before his eyes, and he blinked as it vanished and he was left with only a few cans with paint in them, which he slowly began to pick up, wondering if the neon-wielding conduit actually knew where to dump them. More pink, and Fetch once again materialised in front of him. He smiled at her, murmuring a thanks.

"I didn't dump it in the bay, if your wondering. There was a skip near the fish cannery dunno if that'll get me into trouble."

"Nah, Betty won't mind. So, are you heading back to Seattle tonight or do you need a place to crash? Not that I would call your sniper's nest a home." Fetch hit him softly on the arm.

"It's the best I could do, D, there ain't exactly people lining up to house a mass-murdering conduit."

"I know, Fetch. Staying or going?"

"I'm allowed to stay? The rest of your tribe won't care?"

"Well, most of them are still in there," he waved a hand at the Longhouse, "but otherwise, they've never said I couldn't host sleepovers. Warning I will only be sleeping, though, sorry to disappoint, 'cause I am way tired."

"Damn, all my hopes and dreams dashed, I'm cool with that."

Delsin grinned and flung himself off the roof in a cloud of smoke, dashing once more before hovering to the ground 300 metres away and dashing along the ground.

Fetch gave him to the count of ten before she dissolved into neon and ran off after him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please note this is my first fic, InFamous or otherwise, so I would really appreciate it if you took the time to review, even if it's one worded like 'good' or 'shit'. Hope you liked this. Also, it was my little brother who made me put in the 'Mark Nutt' thing, as I couldn't remember the actual anchorman's name and my brother's obsessed with Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter.**

**- Felix**


	2. Chapter Two: Storming The Castle Part 1

**Chapter Two**

**Storming The Castle Part One**

* * *

**A/N: A huge thank you to all those who reviewed/followed/favourited, you made me sit there grinning at the computer like an idiot until my siblings got suspicious I'd found something inappropriate. You guys are awesome :)**

* * *

Delsin woke up to the buzz of an alarm in his ear, groaning at the intrusive sound he swatted at the digital clock on his bedside until it stopped.

"Really, you forgot to turn off the alarm?" A sleepy voice muttered against his chest.

"Yeah, sorry, it must have been going off still the whole time we were gone."

She chuckled and rolled out of their embrace. Delsin let his eyes wander over as she studying his bedroom. He wasn't sure what she'd been expecting other than what it was. Walls mostly covered in his own artwork, roof in band posters.

"A teddy bear?" He turned her head to see the grinning girl holding his beaten up old toy.

"Hey! Don't diss Mister Stuffins." He snatched it back off her.

She laughed and slipped out of his bed when there was a knock at his front door.

"Coming!" Delsin yelled, throwing himself out of bed and pulling on his jeans and a shirt. He wrenched open his door and ran down the stairs, leaving Fetch to stare after him. She chuckled when she saw Mr. Stuffins and pulled on her own clothing. Before walking down after him.

"Betty! You're up already!" She heard the exclaim and she walked tentatively up behind him.

"All thanks to you, Delsin, I told you-" the old woman he was talking too, Betty, she supposed, saw her.

"Oh, Del, I didn't realise you had, ah, company." She smiled uncertainly at Fetch before grabbing Delsin's arm and pulling his ear down to her face roughly.

"Delsin Rowe, you are better than this, " she growled in what Fetch thought was supposed to be a whisper but she could still hear clearly, "you're a handsome, charming young man, you really don't need a, a, pro-"

Delsin threw an alarmed look at Fetch over his shoulder.

"Betty, no, Fetch isn't-"

Fetch promptly morphed into neon and sped into the kitchen. A cackling laughter met Delsin's ears and his face flushed.

"She's one of those, conduits, like you?"

"Yeah, Betty, and she's not a hooker, either. She's Fetch Walker, one of the conduits I met in Seattle."

"Oh, sorry, Delsin, I am so sorry."

The laughter began to subside from the kitchen.

"Hey, Light Show, you ready to come back?" Delsin called down the hall. Fetch stepped out, still chuckling.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, really-"

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it, Betty wasn't it? I'm Fetch." She held out her hand to the older lady, who shook it sheepishly.

"Uh, D?" Fetch wrapped her hand around his elbow, "any chance I could take a shower?"

"Sure, first door on the right, linen press is the cupboard next to it."

She kissed his cheek and sped off once more down the hall.

"So, Betty, you just come around to tell me you were up again." Delsin asked the still embarrassed lady.

"No, I wanted to let you know there was a shy boy with glasses and a hoodie asking for you. He's hanging outside the Longhouse now."

"Oh, Eugene?" Betty nodded, "well, are you headed back to the Longhouse now?"

"I guess so, I wanted to check on everybody else, why?"

"Could you do me a favour and send him over here? C'mon, after you called Fetch a prostitute, you owe me"

Betty sighed, "fine, I am really sorry, you know, but maybe if you had've actually talked to me while you were gone, I would've known you had a girlfriend."

Delsin looked at his shoes.

"Wait, she is your girlfriend right, Delsin?"

Delsin just looked at her.

"Fine, I'll send the boy over."

"Thanks, Betty!" Delsin called after the old woman as she limped away.

Delsin shut the door to what had been his family house, now only he remained. _Fetch doesn't have a place to live,_ the thought burst unbidden through his head. He thought about Betty's glare when he didn't confirm Fetch was his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more to be able to say that, but he didn't know if Fetch wanted that, hell, he knew he was gonna go for it, but he was nervous as heck, besides, it would be hard after they had already just fallen into bed. And with this girl, Delsin wanted to do things properly, even if they'd already screwed that up completely, quite literally. Dammit, the neon conduit _really _did a number on Delsin's head. A few minutes later, another knock came at his front door, making him jump. He quickly turned the handle and wrenched open the door when Eugene was in mid-knock.

"Uh, hey." The lanky teenager greeted him with an arm in mid-air.

"What's up man?" Delsin grinned at him, "come in." He led the young conduit into his lounge room.

"Let me guess, you're finally taking me up on the offer on lessons in getting some. I'm 'fraid I'm a little busy at the mo' but I'll let you know when I'm back in Seattle for tourist-y purposes." He rambled as he sat on the two seater couch and Eugene sat in the armchair next to it.  
"Actually, Delsin, I saw your interview the other day, and I want to help you attack Curden Cay."

"Well, I guess that could work too." Delsin relaxed into the couch, still grinning at his friend, who was nervously returning the smile. Just then, Fetch slowly walked into the lounge room, hearing the vaguely familiar voice.

"Ah, Fetch," Delsin exclaimed when he noticed her, "that was quick, for a girl."

"Jackass." Fetch muttered, flipping some still damp bangs out of her face and crossing the room to sit next to Delsin.

"Hey, Teen Angel."

"Oh, um, hi, Fetch," Eugene stuttered, "I didn't realise you were here." Delsin smirked, causing Fetch to hit him in the chest.

"Ow." He muttered, pouting at her.

"Yeah. I wanted in on stormin' Curden Cay."

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"Oh. Well, Delsin, have you got a plan?"

Delsin shrugged, "get 'em."

"Get them isn't a plan."

Fetch and Delsin burst out laughing, while Eugene looked on, confused.

Delsin stood up, placing a hand on Fetch's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out when we can stake out Curden Cay, c'mon we'll go grab breakfast on our way."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, not much development in this chapter, hence I am working my arse off on part two and hope to get it up either later today or sometime tomorrow. I did mean to post this today but ANZAC day kinda got in the road considering I'm the second in command for my Cadet Squadron and organised a lot of stuff for them and my town. Hope you enjoyed this part so far, I swear I will update soon!**

**- Felix**


	3. Chapter Three: Storming The Castle Pt 2

**Chapter Three**

**Storming the Castle Part 2**

* * *

**A/N: Woah, didn't expect to get quite that reaction and so quickly. I forgot to add, the Mr. Stuffins, teddy bear thing is a tumblr reference I did not create him, the creation of Mr Stuffins is owed to the Second Son Community of tumblr. And to those who have spotted grammar issues, I am sorry, I only noticed them after I uploaded. I am getting a friend to beta after this chapter so it should be fixed, slightly :) .**

* * *

The three heroes of Seattle stood upon a hill overlooking the D.U.P prison, surveying the concrete hell hole. Guards were posted in the hundreds along the wall, auto turrets mounted at ten metre intervals, some facing the outside, some facing inwards.

"Wow." Delsin muttered, glaring at the seemingly unconquerable fortress.

"You got an idea, Smokes? And don't say get 'em." Fetch nudged Delsin's left side playfully.

"It looks like we can't get in any way other than over the wall." Eugene added, helpfully, from Delsin's right.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Delsin rubbed his temples in an effort to think.

"Uh, Delsin."

"Smokes? You ain't gettin' a minute." Delsin looked up to see what his two companions gaped at, and what he saw indeed meant, he didn't have a minute.

"Shit." He hissed as the wave of D.U.P troops came closer, and auto turrets locked on their position.

"Delsin!" Eugene began to back up.

"Argh, Eugene, go angel and give 'em hell, can I say that if you're an angel? From above, Fetch, take the left, surprise them, back off if they get too oppressive, I'll take the right."

"I don't know, Delsin, I-" Eugene stammered.

"Come on, Eugene," Delsin grabbed him by the shoulders, "they're coming for us anyway, and you said you wanted to help. There is no stealth now!"

Eugene looked terrified as he vanished. Delsin dropped his hands.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" He shouted at the air in front of him.

"Up there, D, look, you got through to him." He looked where Fetch pointed and saw the giant angel flying over the D.U.P's heads.

"Thata boy." Delsin grinned up at the teen, causing havoc among the D.U.P ranks. He turned to Fetch.

"You ready?" He asked the neon conduit, to his surprise she put a hand on his neck and pulled his face down so that she could pull him into a deep kiss.

"Let's get 'em, D." And she dispersed into particles of neon and surged to the left flank of the amassed enemies, now fully distracted by the angel tearing apart their helicopters. With a grin, he followed suit, surging forward as smoke and dashing along to the D.U.P's right.

Delsin soon lost track of just how many sulphur bombs he threw into the throngs of D.U.P infantry. He moved quickly, dashing from soldier to soldier, subduing each who got caught in the smoke, the others, well the others got a sound beating of course. Feeling the familiar tingling sensation as raw energy coursed through his arms and passed out of his hands as smoke. The thrill of using his powers and the high of stopping the D.U.P he literally took of the ground, splitting into three balls of smoke and soaring impossibly high in the air. He sailed straight past one of Eugene's wings, causing the video conduit to curse in some weird language, probably Klingon or some sci-fi thing. Finally he reached an appropriate height, grinning, he focused all his weight into his shoulders so he flipped around. Free-falling and gaining speed, the ground approached incredibly quickly and the young conduit gathered smoke around his upper body as he crashed into the ground, sending dust, smoke and debris flying in every direction. When Delsin reformed in a swirl of smoke to face a grinning Fetch and Eugene drop back to the ground in his human form.

"Nice job, Smokes." Delsin looked around to see a flattened battlefield and disabled auto turrets along the wall.

"They must be losing it, 'cause that was _way _too easy." Delsin groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys ok?" He got a nod from Eugene.

"All good, D, we heading in now?"

"Wait, Delsin, you know how you absorb new powers by touching other conduits?"

"Yeah, Eugene, what's your point."

"Well, you're also pretty useless until you find a few core relays, and we have no idea if there will be any inside or where they are."

"Okay, so?"

"So just avoid touching any conduits so you're not useless."

"Thanks, Eugene, I feel so loved."

Eugene said nothing, simply flying to the top of the wall.

"Courtyard is clear."

"Good, let's go."

Many cells, and many conduits freed later, Delsin stood before cell 00001. He had taken one wing, Fetch the other, Eugene had stayed in the courtyard to break the weird ass hand cuffs off and look after the freed conduits. He hoped Fetch would be fine, seeing all the 'testing' rooms and the bleak expressions of those in cells, the more recent ones seemed relieved, some on the verge of tears, but the further he got in, the blanker they got. It made him realise just how grateful he should be that his friends are alive and ok as they are. He drew another fist full of smoke and launched at the key pad, breaking it apart in a burst of sparks and smoke. Steeling himself for what may be inside, he pushed open the now unlocked door. A black-haired girl in her early teens, stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't panic, I'm not with the DUP, I'm here to free you."

The girl rose to her feet, and Delsin recognised her with a start.

"You, you're the girl who used to be Augustine's friend, the one she betrayed and threw in jail first."

"She was more like my mother." The girl told him in a raspy voice, to Delsin it sounded as if she hadn't spoken in years. She began to walk slowly toward him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Augustine's behind bars now, the doop's are falling apart, Curden Cay has fallen, you're free to go now."

He started to back up, when he noticed the girl had no cuffs on.

"And I'm sorry, Delsin Rowe, but like mother like daughter." She grabbed his arm.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh suspense, haha sorry guys don't be mad at me. School starts again tomorrow so I will update as soon as possible, and definitely within a week, but it may be longer than you like. Please leave me a review if you like this or have any constructive criticism. And sorry it's later than I thought, but I didn't want to rush and make it crap.**

**- Felix**


	4. Chapter Four: Tricked by a Teenage Girl

**Chapter Four**

**Tricked by a Teenage Girl**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your support for this story. To those wondering, I will incorporate paper trail but later, as I and others need to catch up. I am warning you, below will contain accounts of D.U.P cruelty from Delsin's perspective. If you're not comfortable with that skip past it and pretend he's been disturbed by butterflies and daisies. 'Cause ew, happiness.**

* * *

When Delsin opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his own room before him. He shifted, and felt the soft sheets of his bed, and a warm solid object next to him. He turned his head and saw his second-favourite conduit in the world (okay, first, but he'd never admit it to her) sleeping on her side. _What's happening? _He didn't know why panic was swirling in him, but the last thing he remembered was passing out after the girl had grabbed his arm, leaving him to the D.U.P he presumed. Perhaps it had all been a nightmare? One way to find out.

"Fetch?" He murmured, rubbing her arm in an attempt to rouse her.

"Fetch?" Louder this time, now giving her arm a slight shake.

"Fetch." Now at normal volume, sitting upright.

"Fetch!" He gave her arm a playfully rough shake, causing her to roll over.

Delsin wanted to scream, cry and vomit all at the same time.

Instead, all that escaped was a strangled sob and a bad taste rising in the back of his throat.

Fetch's face was a mess. Caked in blood and barely recognisable.

Grief and rage coursed through him, clashing with guilt and blame. This happened right next to him while slept?

"Oh, Fetch." A tear escaped the corner of his eye as he looked down, right at his blood stained hands. This time, he screamed.

* * *

He was still screaming, in the darkness. Twisting, cold metal cutting into his wrists and forearms. _Wait, restraints? _Delsin opened his eyes, wrenching himself back into conciousness. Bright light assaulted his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, before he could keep them open. He was lying on his back, strapped to a metal table. His bindings seemed to be formed from the table, curving smoothly without any obvious hinges or gaps. A bright lamp positioned over him looked to be the source of his vision's discomfort, revealing the room to be tiled, and a sterile white, and he saw a drain out of the corner of his eye. He shuddered to think what had been swept away down there. He realised there were hands on either side of his head.

"Get offa me." He tried to growl at the unknown person, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"How did you break free?" A deep voice asked, sounding a mix of confused and awed.

"What do you mean? Fetch, is she ok? Tell me she's ok!" Delsin's volume increased until he was yelling.

"I'm like you." The voice said again, and the pressure was lifted off his head. He heard footsteps and a figure came into view. A short man, with long, scraggly, dark hair and a scruffy beard.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Delsin, I promise. They've got my brother." He looked down at the imprisoned conduit with sad eyes.

"Dammit, answer me! Is Fetch alright?" Delsin shouted in frustration at the calm man.

The man cast a nervous glance at the black window in the wall facing Delsin's left, then a manic look came over him. He grabbed Delsin's shoulders.

"I don't know if they got her, but what you saw – I'm a conduit, I can influence brain waves! They made me show you that, or they'd hurt my brother. But I can't do it! It wasn't real, it wasn't -"

The man was cut off as a D.U.P soldier charged into the room and clocked him over the head with an armoured fist. The man crumpled and the soldier dragged him out. Seconds after the door had shut, Delsin heard two gunshots. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_So Fetch is alive. _He breathed a sigh of relief, once again scanning the room. It was like a cross between a police interview room and a pristine torture chamber. Really, the two used to be synonymous in Delsin's mind. The door opened again, making Delsin jump, and a man in D.U.P uniform walked in. He took off his helmet and leered down at Delsin. The conduit guessed he was in his late 40's (wrinkles starting to show, hair starting to grey).

"Delsin Rowe." He spat at Delsin.

"Asshole DUP guy," Delsin glared at him, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for." The man grinned down wickedly at the young Akomish man, though Delsin refused to show any sign of fear.

"You see, Delsin Rowe, we know when we've been beaten. There were over a thousand of us here and in our bases outside Seattle. Half of them turned themselves in after we heard the news about Augustine. As for the rest of us, we know it's a matter of time before we're caught. But before we go, we wanted to take as many scum bag bio-terrorists with us."

He pulled a machine over from behind Delsin's head, which Delsin hadn't been able to see before. It had many different arms attached to scalpels, needles and all kinds of other nasty medical equipment that he'd only seen on TV. It looked like a prop out of some crappy horror film. Regardless, Delsin was wary of the man now.

"As for you, Delsin Rowe, I had something a little special in mind for the little bastard who blew our entire operation." The man flashed him one last insane grin before turning to the machine and punching in something on a keypad. A weird flashing came from behind the tinted glass, but the man didn't notice as he had his back too it. Delsin tried not to look like anything unusual had captured his attention. However, he couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading across his face when a streak of pink neon burst through the door, and materialised into one _very_ pissed off Fetch.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the lateness, apparently school loves to get in the way apparently. To my awesome guess reviewers: thank you guys so much, your support is appreciated. Thanks to my friend, who doesn't have an account so I can't name her, for beta-ing and to necro-wulf for helping me come up with the set of paper powers, which I promise you guys will get to see soon! Please review me with what you think and keep being awesome!**

**- Felix**


End file.
